Scorched
by TuiKaze
Summary: A rejection gone wrong as Natsu is forced to run off but he didn't know that he ran straight into a open portal. Leading into a different dimension. That was five years ago, a certain red head has been searching for him for those five years. Finally she has found him but he has changed. I do not own either show.
1. Chapter 1

**This is rewritten, I have corrected as many grammer errors as I could find.**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail and or Bleach. It is owned by their respective owners. Updates are not planned, and random.**

There is a clear blue sky where the sun stood out openly. Close to the blue ocean stood a bustling port. In that port, citizens were going about their daily businesses. However, the one passing past a nearly run down shop heard a voice shout out from the building.

"What!? What do you mean this is the only magic shop in town!"

Everyone shrugged and continued on with their day. Seemingly to not care. Inside the small shop stood two people. One of them was the shopkeeper who was behind the counter. Another was a teenager and she had blonde colored hair. It was held up in a ponytail by a blue ribbon. She had chocolate brown eye color. She wore a white t-shirt with a blue cross as the design on the shirt. She had on a blue mini skirt, attached to the skirt was a ring of keys. She had on black boots. On her shoulders was a pink male cat who look at the shopkeeper with a lazy look.

"Yes. This is a port and no one really uses magic here. I set up shop here for the traveling wizards. Like yourself." The Shop Keeper said.

Lucy was pre-occupied as she scratched the cat under his chin. This made him purr in joy. The teen faces the shopkeeper again.

"Don't you have anything interesting here?" Lucy asked.

"I know the perfect item that is really popular with the ladies." The Shopkeeper answered.

Lucy didn't bother as she looked around the small shop. The man was oblivious as he got out a magical item and explained it. It could change the color of any dress the user was wearing. However, Lucy was looking for a different item that she had in mind. The teen eventually found the object. She was initially looking for in the first place.

"A Celestial Key!" She exclaimed happily.

Lucy grabbed the silver gate key and showed it to the shop keeper. Enthusiasm on her face as she was vivid with happiness.

"How much is this worth?" Lucy asked.

"20,000 jewels." He answered.

Her entire demeanor changed after hearing the price. Happiness to disbelief. The cat gave a quiet snort in response. She got a bit closer to the shopkeeper.

"What is it again?" Lucy asked.

"20,000 jewels." He answered again.

Lucy got onto the counter top and the cat jumped off her shoulder. Lucy then got into a very seductive position and winked at him. Her hand went behind her neck and acted as of it would move up her hair.

"I'll ask again. How much was it?" She asked.

Lucy was stomping away with the silver gate key in her hands. She had a pissed off expression on her face. The cat was on her shoulder again and looked as if he was napping.

"He only took off a thousand jewels. I can't believe him. My feminine appeal didn't work. It always worked before." Lucy mused in anger.

The cat nuzzled his face on Lucy's cheek as he made its efforts to cheer her up. Lucy stopped and gave a soft smile and scratched his chin.

"Thank You, Lucky." Lucy said.

The cat known as Lucky gave another purr and moved closer onto Lucy's fingers. She kept walking and petting Lucky and eventually saw two girls run past her, this got her attention.

"I hear the salamander has returned!" One of the girls shouted.

The cat opened one eye as if interested at the comment.

"I know! I heard he's back in Hargeon! This is the town!" Her friend shouted.

She watched as they passed her up and sprinted down the road. Lucy had also heard fangirling down below. She looked down there and gave a smile. Realization hit her in the head and she immediately bolted.

"If the Salamander is here. Then that means I can see if I can join Fairy Tail!" Lucy shouted in glee.

Lucy followed the two girls from earlier and eventually found a group of squealing fan girls. She fought her way through the masses before getting to the front to see a guy in the middle. The man was smiling and doing his best to put on his charm and held his hand up to hold his chin. Lucy looked at him and her eyes had a small pink heart in them.

'He's so gorgeous. I can't resist him.' Lucy thought.

Eventually, she fell for his charm and her eyes all grew hearts in them. The man noticed her and looked at her with a smile. Lucy felt her heart throb and her arm went in between her chest. She grew a heavily blush as she lost herself.

'He looked at me!' She screamed in her head.

Lucy heard a high pitch growl and immediately. She snapped out of her spur and saw a ring on the man's ring finger. It was a charm ring and Lucy snapped out of it affects. She looked at Lucky who was growling at the man and began to pet him. She scratched behind Lucky's ear and he called down somewhat.

"It's alright. Thank You. Let's go get some food." Lucy said.

Lucky stopped growling and settled back on Lucy's shoulder. Lucy then left the group and went to a restaurant. Lucy was seated at the booth. Lucky was across from Lucy and was drinking some water and had some fish next to the bowl of water. Lucy was eating a salad.

"I really want to join a Guild. It seems so amazing especially the guild that I want to join." Lucy stated.

The cat looked up at her and tilted his head. He grew a confused look in his eyes and Lucy seemed to understand.

"I forgot you are not really around here, are you? Let me explain. A guild is where a group of mages join together. Eventually, if you have enough mages you can make a Guild. A Guild is where people can hang out and have fun. They can take on dangerous but exciting missions. However, if you want to take on those missions you have to join that particular Guild." Lucy explained.

The cat seemed to be confused still and Lucy looked over her words.

"A mage is where a person can wield a certain type of magic. For me, I can use Celestial Magic. It means I can summon Spirits from the keys I use. Similar to your Soul Reaper powers but instead of all types of Magic. It's just one specific one." Lucy said.

The Cat grew an understanding look in his eyes and went back to drinking his water. Everyone looked at Lucy as if she was crazy for talking to a cat. However, she knew Lucky understood her and did not mind. Eventually, the two finished up eating lunch and she paid for the bill. Lucky went to her shoulders and Lucy didn't mind. The duo left the restaurant and on the way out, received some looks.

Lucy was now laying on a bench as Lucky was content on curled up in a ball. Resting on her stomach. Lucy was reading A Sorcerer weekly Magazine. She looked through it.

"Wow. The demon king was taken out but seven houses were lost as a result. Geez, Fairy Tail is lively I want to join them. They are soo cool and great. What do you think Lucky will they let me in?" Lucy asked.

The cat looked at her with one eye and gave a nod of yes. Lucy grew a soft smile and gently pet his head.

"Despite all the arguments we had, your the best Cat I know. I wish you were human, though." Lucy said.

Lucky just gave a light snort and Lucy giggled. She heard a brush in the bush and sat up with Lucky held in her arms protectively. Annoyance was shown clearly on his face. Lucy watched as Salamander came out of the bush and went up next to her.

"I have been looking for you everywhere. You're a hard person to find, really. I was wondering if you would come on my cruise tonight." He said.

He showed her his left hand that had two rings on his hand. Lucy immediately didn't fall for the charm and was protected by the awareness she had on the ring. Lucy pointed a finger out at him and glared at him.

"I know what that ring does and you're not fooling me. I know about you and that ring. So I will not be joining you on your cruise." Lucy said to him in a stern voice.

The man gave a smirk at her.

"Well. I thought you wanted to join Fairy Tail?" He responded.

Lucy immediately looked at him with less stern in her eyes.

"Yeah. Why?" Lucy asked.

"Maybe, I can put in a good word for you." He said.

Lucy's eyed widen in shock and disbelief

"Wait! Are you The Salamander!?" Lucy gasped in shock.

"Why yes of course I'm." Salamander said.

"Alright. What do I have to do!? I'll do anything!" Lucy responded.

'Wow, this is easier than I thought.' The man thought.

"Just show up at my party and don't tell anyone about the ring." He said.

"You got it Salamander, sir!" Lucy shouted.

"By the way your cat left."

Lucy panicked and went to search for Lucky.

It was now dark outside as the night sky shined outside the Port City. Despite this lights still came from different buildings or ships. This made the dark blanket of night be held back. Making night travel easier. Lucy walked down the dock in a red dress with black high heels. Her hair was tied in a ponytail. Lucky was on her shoulder and eventually, Lucy found the ship that she was looking for, it was a fairly big one. Lucy walked up the stairway leading onto the ship. She got on and saw woman chatting with each other or various males located on the ship. There were wine and champagne provided and of course, was being used mainly by the female population, while occasionally the males. Lucy saw a guy with huge muscles walked up to her.

"The Salamander wishes to speak with you. Right, this way Miss." He spoke.

Lucy gave a nod and was escorted to an isolated spot on the ship. She saw him in a chair and a small table next to the chair. There was a love seat and there was no one else sitting there. She then walked over to the love seat and sat on the furniture. Lucy looked at the Salamander and he looked back at her. Then brought up his left hand to his chin and gave a charming look at her. She saw the second set of his duo ring set. Lucy concluded that he was going to hypnotize her with that ring. Lucy put up a front and acted cheerful and ready.

"So how can I get into Fairy Tail?" Lucy asked.

"That will all come later but for now. Let us have a nice, relaxing drink." The Salamander said.

Lucy glared at the man as he raised his hand. This caused the liquid in the wine bottle to come up into the air. There were a few droplets of it and it moved towards Lucy. The man grew a knowing but charming grin. That was short lived as Lucy grew a grin and he raised a brow.

"You really are an idiot." Lucy said.

Salamander gave her a questioning look at her.

"What are you talking about?" The Salamander asked.

There was a sudden cracking sound on the ceiling and then someone burst through the ceiling. A woman with red scarlet hair and charcoal colored eyes had broken through the ceiling. She stood to her full height and everyone got an eye full of her. She was wearing a heart silver armor on her upper body. Silver arm guards and gatulents. She had a blue mini skirt and black books.

"Infiltration successful!" Someone shouted above the hole in the roof of the ship.

Everyone looked up to see a small blue fur colored cat with white flying wings. He had a green rucksack on his back. He had black colored eyes.

"Which one of you has claimed to be The Salamander!?" The young woman's voice boomed.

The Salamander and Lucy had directed her attention to her. Everyone else had put their attention on the Scarlet haired woman. The man on the seat stood up and looked at the woman. He put his face into a lovely smirk and gave her a charming look.

"Why I'm, dear lady and who might you be?" He asked.

The Scarlet haired woman sent him a cold eye glare as she evaluated him.

"I'm Erza Scarlet and I'm a Mage of Fairy Tail! You are not him at all! You will pay!" She roared.

Lucy was suddenly pulled in by one of the men who came into the back. Lucky was forced to jump to the floor and looked back up. Several of The accused fake Salamander's men had entered the room. They had taken Lucy as a hostage with a sword at her neck ready to cut her throat.

"I didn't expect The Titania to come to my party. Now we won't be able to match you in fair combat. So we have a little security to even the odds. Do as we say or the girl gets it." The Salamander said.

Erza was no doubt wishing to cut the man into pieces. However, Lucy was taken, hostage. She couldn't let the girl get hurt at all. She struggled and dropped her glare and hung her head low in defeat.

"That's a good girl. Now-"

"What tha!?" The man holding Lucy shouted.

Everyone saw that most of the blade from his sword was gone. Lucy smirked and gave the man an elbow to his ribs. He groaned in pain and held his ribs with his hand. Lucy was freed, she ran next to Erza. The cat landed on the couch and everyone looked over to see him calmly staring at them. In his mouth was the missing blade of the sword.

"How did that cat do that?" One of the men ask.

"Thank you, Lucky." Lucy said.

Lucky didn't move from his spot and let his grip loose on the blade of the sword. The blade from the man's now broken sword had hit the floor. Erza face was broken into two states one of shock and impression. The shock was how the cat was seemingly that accurate in breaking off a sword. The impression was of what the cat just did to the sword. Everyone else had disbelief or shock on their faces. The cat seemed to get comfortable on the couch. As the entire audience held their attention on him.

"Thank you for saving her. Now to deal with you imposters!" Erza shouted.

"Bora! The jig is up! We got to leave!" One of his hitch men shouted at him.

"You idiot! Don't say my real name!" Bora shouted!

"You will pay dearly for dirtying his name." Erza growled.

The woman had nothing to hold back since Lucy was free. She made two swords appear out of thin air and put them into her hands. Lucky ran quickly back onto Lucy's shoulder and got comfortable.

"Happy! Get them out of here!" Erza shouted.

"Aye Sir!" Happy shouted.

The blue flying cat grabbed a hold of Lucy's waist by using his tail. Lucy grew a surprised face and looked up at him.

"What are you doing?" Lucy asked.

Happy only lifted her in the air and Lucky had jumped off of Lucy's shoulder. The blonde was too busy screaming at Happy to let her back down. Said cat was too busy dealing with Lucy to even noticed. Erza was advancing on the men acting like lost puppies as they held onto each other in the corner. Happy had taken Lucy out of the ship and into the starry night sky. Happy noticed that Lucky wasn't on Lucy's shoulders.

"Ahhh! We forget your cat!" Happy exclaimed.

Lucy noticed as well and just gave a tired sign.

"Don't worry about it. Lucky isn't a cat, he uses transformation magic to stay as a cat. Well from what he told me. His spiritual powers, but act like it is magic." Lucy answered.

Happy grew a confused face.

"What do you mean?" Happy asked.

"He's actually a human." Lucy repeated.

"Ehh!? Really!?" Happy asked.

"Yep." Lucy once more answered but in annoyance.

Happy kept carrying Lucy a bit further away from the boat.

"Lucy, my transformation is up." Happy stated.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

Happy's wings disappeared and they started a free fall. Down into the ocean. Lucy glared at Happy, who was falling with her.

"Damnnnn caaaattttt!" She yelled at him.

Erza was close to cutting into the coward, horde of men in the corner. However, an arm had wrapped around her shoulder. Then a hand came on the edge of her vision. Somebody weight was pressed on her other shoulder. She froze and didn't move a muscle.

"How's it been, Erza?" The familiar voice asked.

Her body stiffened and her eyes went to dinner plates. She let herself show such raw emotion, more than she has shown in her entire life. She wanted to keep everything in herself. The shock and disbelief, but the voice reminded her of that person. It could only belong to one person. There was no one else. It absolutely had to be him. Erza had quickly moved her eyes and then her head. They continued until she saw his eyes look at him. Final, he was found.

Natsu..." She breathed out in disbelief.

She looked at him and blinked taking in his features. He still had his spiky pink hair and onyx colored eyes. However, he was wearing a black hoodie that was not zip closed. He wore a white t-shirt and black cargo pants. He had on black sneakers and a baseball cap. No longer was his white scarf around his neck. Erza was confused, what happened to the scarf? Natsu never let the scarf out of his sight. The scarf was the one thing that nobody in the guild could touch. He made sure to always wear it but right now. It was gone. She assumed that the scarf was likely destroyed and not lost. She knew him enough that, he wouldn't leave it or lose the scarf. After all his Foster Father, Igneel gave that to him. However, that was one of her many lists of her questions. None other than the biggest one. Her eyes morphed to anger and questioning, as she stared down Natsu.

"Where the hell was you!? Did you know how worried we were about you!?" Erza shouted at him. The anger and sadness in her voice.

Natsu had shifted his arm off of her shoulder. The weight had moved away, however, she couldn't feel it, as her emotions had control over her. Natsu walked in front of her with his back towards her. Erza grasped his shoulder and gave it a squeeze. He felt her grip tighten on his shoulder. The metal gauntlet digging into his shoulder frame. Natsu looked back at Erza.

"I will explain later but we have some business to attend to first." He stated.

Erza gave him a demanding look as she would not have this now. She wanted answers right now. The men in the corner began to muster up the courage. They rose to their feet and inched forward. Natsu gave a sign as he easily removed the hand from his shoulder. He looked back at the approaching group of men.

"What do you think you people are doing?" Natsu asked.

"I don't care how did you get here or who you are but you're the real deal. The real Salamander and The Titania. Natsu Dragneel and Erza Scarlet. We are going to have to kill the two of you. Since your in the way of our plans." The 'Salamander' said.

Natsu seemed to glare at the main with the threat of killing Erza. He pushed out some of his spiritual and magical energy into the room. Everyone seemed to be intimidated by the aura given off by Natsu. The group of men staggered a foot back. They felt the killer Intent radiated off the young man. Sweat had poured down on each of the men faces in the group in front of Natsu. They tried to move their legs but the look Natsu was giving them. Had put fear in their bodies and minds. It was if they were diagnosis with full paralysis. Erza took a step back at the raw intent coming from Natsu. She had single sweat slide down her cheek and something hit her. The imposter said he would kill them both. Now, Natsu would not mind by the killing threat. If it was directed at him but she was added to it. Her eyes widen in realization.

"Natsu do you...?"

That was all that got out of Erza's mouth. As just about all of the men in the group were all hit. However, Natsu didn't move at all. Regardless, she saw Natsu himself hit the men. It was weird because as he hit. It was like, he went to the next one and then hit the next man. The only thing was he was still standing still while he hit the others. She realized that Natsu had moved so fast. That he left after imagines and not only that, Natsu teleport at extreme speeds. To not only hit the individuals but appear as if he hadn't moved at all, though he did. The men that were hit all crashed through the walls of the ship.

Lucy had quickly recovered after cursing Happy. She put her hands towards the water and straighten herself out. She then dived into the water and went close to the ocean floor. She suddenly straightens herself again and started swimming forward. Happy however, slammed his head on the ocean floor and his face cringed in pain. He knew he couldn't open his mouth, so he struggled to keep it closed. The Blue cat started to swim upwards and Lucy started to do the same. The duo eventually burst through the surface. They starting to gasp for breath in order to replenish their oxygen depleted lungs. When the two did were able to recover from the ocean diving experience. Afterward, they saw men crash through the walls and land of the ship into the water. Lucy knew better than to stay in the water and swam to the boat. Happy eagerly followed in pursuit. The duo climbed onto the ship and fell onto the dock. They watched as Bora came crashing through the door. He came flying at them and Lucy had to duck in order to not get taken off with Bora. The man flew over Lucy crashing into the end of the ship. He slid to the ground. Happy and she looked at Bora who was on the ground before getting to his hands and knees. Bora grasped his head with his hands and looked upwards at Lucy and Happy. Then looked at the pair to look at Natsu. The younger male looked back at Bora. Happy and Lucy than looked in the imposter's direction he was looking towards. Happy's eyes recognize Natsu as well as Lucy's. Lucy's eyes turned to happiness and relief while Happy's watered. The tears threaten to fall from the cat's eyes. Natsu glanced at the two and saw Happy bring out his wings. The cat instantly went airborne and fly like a blur towards Natsu. He gave a shout as he flies at Natsu.

"NATSUUUU!" Happy shouted.

Natsu didn't feel Happy run into his chest but knew that the cat was on his chest. Burying his face into it and starts bawling tears. His paws grasp onto his shirt. Natsu looked down and gave a sad smile. He began to gently stroke back of Happy's head.

"I know apologizing won't help but it's a start. I'm sorry and I will answer all of your questions as well." Natsu stated.

Lucy gave a small smile at the two's reunion. However, the moment was ruined as Bora got to his feet and looked at them. His eyes seem to glare at Natsu, angered easily seen in them. The person, Bora stared at returned his own glare. The atmosphere grew tense.


	2. Chapter 2

**I am grateful for the people following and favoring my story, it means a lot to me. Now here are some things, Natsu will act and talk differently. He is a not in character and smarter, as well as stronger. Not like god-like or whatever, because I will be explaining things in the story. That are his weakness if you would like to know before then, just pm me and I will share. As long as you don't mind some spoilers. That is all now, back to the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or Bleach.**

Natsu wasn't fazed by the glare, as he looked back at Bora. Erza, Lucy, and Happy could sense the tension rise in the atmosphere and decided to let Natsu handle the male that was rising to his feet. Bora moved himself up onto his two feet as his legs slightly shock, having trouble keeping the man up. Natsu didn't need to look at Bora's legs to know that they were shaking. The blow Natsu delivered was enough to make the man struggle as he stood on his legs. Natsu watched as Bora went into a stance as magical energy began to build up around him, eventually, a purple magic circle appeared underneath Bora. The man lifted one hand aimed at Natsu, as energy that mimicked the color of purple started growing from the center of Bora's palm until it transformed into a purple sphere.

"You! You caused all of this! If you weren't here then I would be selling two valuable slaves! Die! _**Hells Wraith**_!"

The purple sphere launched itself at Natsu, the younger male raised a brow as he saw it was a fire spell. Erza and Happy were expecting their guildmate to eat the fire based attack, while Lucy was thinking he would take the attack. As if it was nothing, since she saw it before, numerous times. Lucy expectancy won as she witnesses Natsu take the attack like nothing. A huge wave of flames engulfed Natsu, while everyone casually watches it all go down. Bora grew a confident smirk as the younger male was intending to take his attack and watched as it hit Natsu. Then grew a confident smirk as the younger male was engulfed in flames but one thought raised into' his mind.

'Why isn't he screaming in pain?' Bora thought.

Eventually, the flames died down and Natsu was staring at the face of a shocked Bora. He took a step forward as Bora went one back. This would be the only one time Bora would move back, as Natsu suddenly teleported in front of Bora. Lucy and her group watched as Natsu used one hand to grab Bora's face before, picking the man up and slamming him back down head first into the ships wooden floor. The impact was so strong that the ship's wooden floor snapped and broke apart. As the wood spiked upwards around Bora's head, before Natsu would rise up. His eyes shifted back down to look at Bora, who appeared to be knocked out, the younger male raised his left leg up. Then brought it down swiftly onto Bora's back and Erza watched this with wide eyes. She saw Bora being kicked through the floor of the ship to the bottom of the boat. Natsu looked back at them both with carefree eyes.

"Better defense next time, Lucy but you handled yourself fairly well. Let's get our reward." He stated.

"We came and did most of the work, Natsu let us split it." Erza countered.

"No, offense but me and Lucy would have been fine without your help." Natsu stood up against Erza.

Erza glared at Natsu and seemed to focus on him heavily with it, like she would kill him. As Lucy gave an 'eep' from how much killer intent, Erza was letting out and she moved a few feet away from the red head. Natsu looked at Erza, this time he looked visibly distressed and slightly scared of the young woman. Happy grew a grin as large as snow as the feline saw the bead of sweat on Natsu's head.

"I think you forgot, who is still in charge. Now, what was that!? Natsu?" Erza asked with a pleasant but deadly tone in her voice.

"I was just going to re-phrase your opinion on this matter, it is a wonderful idea to share the money with you, Lucy and Happy. As a job well done, how about I treat you to full strawberry cheesecake." Natsu responded to calm the angry Erza.

This immediately calmed Erza after she heard about her precious Strawberry Cheesecake. The killer intent dropped as did her glare instantly before smiling happily. As she grabbed Natsu's arm and decided to drag, well Natsu he walked back to the Guild Hall. However, they were all still on a ship in the middle of the ocean with criminals. Natsu looked at Erza's face of pure bliss and decided to tease her.

"Erza, I know you love your husband and you two can do the deed but wait till you get home."

Lucy went weak in the legs and hugged Happy in fear as did the blue flying cat. What was Natsu thinking!? He was teasing Erza about sex with a cake! She is an S-Class Wizard, who can destroy anyone she could!' Lucy thought.

Erza seeming to get Natsu's words went into a blushing mess that covered a good portion of her face.

"I-I-I no! That isn't even! W-What!?" Erza responded in shock and embarrassment.

Natsu started laughing in pure enjoyment. The reaction from Erza was gold and he found himself clenching his stomach. Eventually the embarrassment she felt morphed to anger at Natsu's use of slightly inappropriate words and setting a bad example for Happy. She clenched her fist in fury before, lunging herself at Natsu. A fist raised to hit or in her case punish Natsu for his teasing stunt. She threw the punch at a laughing Natsu but what happened shocked her. The young man moved to the side, as to make the angry red head miss her mark by a mile. She saw the brown floor board of the ship and closed her eyes. Erza knew full well that she would slam face first into the structure. However, it never came the stinging sensation never came and [G17] decided to take a chance. As her eyes slowly opened up in order to see that her face was mere inches from the floor. Then she could feel someone holding her up by the back of her armor, and looked to see Natsu keeping her up. He looked back at her, before setting Erza on her own feet and releasing her.

"Thank you.' She responded.

Natsu nodded before glancing slightly at the side and then back at Erza.

"You have gotten more be-be-beautiful over the years...so..it would be a shame if it was ruined." Natsu shuttered as his face became slightly red at his words.

Erza more ever had a drastic reaction, being more flustered than Natsu. Her cheeks grew a healthy hue of red before punching Natsu in the head. In his response, he took the blow before turning around to look at anywhere but Erza.

"Idiot!" She shouted.

The young woman gave a huff and quickly turned the other way, Lucy and Happy were the unnoticed audiences. As the two saw everything go down. Happy grew a knowing smirk as his cat tail began to wag and a knowing expression came onto his face. It seemed his father figure still has some feelings for ] Erza but as events re-occurred in his mind. Lucy watched as Happy's tail slowed before dropping down and his face grew a seldom look.

'What was that about?' Lucy thought.

Lucy meant a mental note to ask Happy about his behavior at a later date. Right now, they still had a job but before she could do anything. Natsu got over himself and took the lead again. As his demeanor grew to a serious one.

"Alright! Let's get back to work, we still have a job to finish." Natsu ordered to the three.

After giving Bora and his gang to the authorities as well as saving the ship full of would be slaves. The group of four would head to Fairy Tail. To Erza's surprise, Natsu easily agreed to go back and thanked the Saints for his rather easy agreement. That and Erza learned that Lucy wanted to join Fairy Tail, which made it all the better. Since the guild would be overjoyed immensely by Natsu's return and Lucy joining.

It was another day at the Guild Hall people were at their tables or at the counter tops sit-ins. Some were looking at the job bulletin board in order to seek payment or increase their strength. They were all expecting the rinse and repeat of their typical day. Then there was the bursting of the doors and everyone looked over to see Erza. The redhead was smiling! She never smiled! Something good must have happened as she stood staring at all of them. Her face screamed joy and bliss. Then the group of people watched as Erza stepped aside and turn to her side.

"Everyone, I have amazing news! Natsu has returned!" Erza shouted with a proud-filled voice.

Just then, Natsu walked through the doors and everyone saw him. There were mixed reactions as to some couldn't believe he was here in the flesh. Every search they did, every time they looked for him. He was never found nor ever heard from. It was like he had actually died mysteriously. Some guild members began to shed tears of joy at the fact. Natsu wasn't dead and that Erza finally found him. Then Natsu looked at the crowd in front of him staring at him. In shock, disbelief, sorrow, joy or some other emotion.

"I am back everyone, I am back here at Fairy Tail but I need to talk to Gramps Privately," Natsu said.

Natsu seemed to dismiss everyone as he scanned the guild hall until he found the person he wanted. The old man he found hadn't changed a bit, aside from his clothes. He still had the gray patches of hair on the side of his head, a gray mustache, and black colored eyes. The man didn't grow at all and was still very short to the point. Natsu had to look down at a pretty good angle. Natsu saw that the elderly man was wearing a white fur coat and a blue button up vest underneath it. As there was a yellow shirt under the vest before one could see his blue pants and brown shoes.

"It's Master Makarov!" Erza corrected Natsu.

Natsu gave a dismissive wave of his hand at Erza and looked at Makarov. The old man was still crying but wiped his tears away. Makarov held his eyes closed for a few quick moments before opening them. He still was looking at Natsu who was staring down at him. Makarov felt something off about Natsu, his magical power was low and so was his container. It"s like he never used his magical assets, but a sense of physical prowess was the main force. He could feel it ooze from the boy.

" _Master_ Makarov, I need to speak with you privately. Let's go to your office." Natsu res-stated his statement from earlier.

Erza noticed the edge in Natsu's voice about saying 'Master' it's as if he despised calling Makarov, Master. Makarov seemed to snap from his shocked state in order to answer Natsu's statement.

"Yes, come along Natsu." Makarov complied.

The two of them went up the stairs and into the office. When the door closed Lucy and Happy entered seeming to be forgotten by those around them. However, since it was so quiet in the Guild Hall that the pair remained quiet and reluctant to speak. They watched as a young man with raven colored hair, black colored eyes wearing a white t-shirt with black pants, walked up to Erza. This received the redhead's attention, and she looked at him.

"Yes, what is it Gray?" Erza asked.

"Is that Natsu? The real Natsu?" The young man known as Gray asked.

Erza gave a nod in confirmation, everyone took her word for it and before long. Cheers and Sobs of joy erupt from within everyone. Erza was in a death hug by several people, whowere giving her praise and congratulations. Screams of bliss erupted through the halls, people ordered more drinks, some openly sobbed like never before and the reaction was far from speechless for Lucy. She stayed silent as she watched the transaction go on for some time. A woman with long silver colored hair and crystal blue eyes noticed Lucy standing in the middle of the guild hall. She went up to her, this caused Lucy to look in her direction acknowledging her presence. Lucy saw the woman approaching her, this allowed her to see that she wore a long pink colored dress and black high heels. She had crystal blue eyes and long silver colored hair. Lucy recognized her as Mirajane the most popular model in Fiore in the Sorcerer Weekly grew stars of admiration as Mirajane stood in front of her, with a kind smile and made eye contact with Lucy.

I can't believe it's actually The Mirajane! It's an honor to meet you." Lucy quickly said in a rush.

Mirajane gave a small giggle at Lucy.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, sorry what is your name?" Mirajane asked.

"Lucy, it's Lucy." She answered.

"Well, it 's a pleasure to meet you, Lucy what are you doing here?" Mirajane questioned Lucy's presence.

Happy finally made himself known by popping into the conversation.

"Lucy wants to join Fairy Tail." Happy answered.

Mirajane grew a brighter smile at the news. Lucy watched as she left the pair and came back with a guild stamp in hand. Lucy could feel the cheerful aura coming off on Mirajane.

"Where would you like the stamp and what color?" Mirajane asked cheerfully.

Lucy offered her left hand to Mirajane already knowing, where she would put the guild mark.

"On my left hand and the color will be pink." She answered.

Mirajane nodded before adjusting the color on the stamp machine, then putting the object onto Lucy's hand. Lucy watched as a sudden light came from the stamp and Mirajane pulled it away. Her eyes widen when she could see the pink colored Fairy Tail guild mark on her hand.

"Hey, Guys! We just got a new member! Let's Welcome Lucy to the Guild The Fairy Tail way!' Mirajane shouted with passion.

"Huh, about time you joined the guild weirdo." Natsu stated.

Lucy shifted her eyes up to see Natsu leaning on the railing of the second floor. He was looking in her general direction, everyone stopped as well. It looked like Natsu was done talking to Master Makarov but the Master was nowhere to be seen. Gray was the first to make the move, breaking the silence. He lunged directly at Natsu, fury in his eyes. Natsu raised a brow at Gray who was speeding towards him through the air. The young man gave a sign of disappointment before blocking the punch that Gray threw. Gray had wide eyes as Natsu stopped his punch, then gripped his fist. Natsu swigged Gray to the right by his arm then released him. Gray was stunned as he slammed into a wall. Everyone stood smacked jawed as Natsu easily dealt with Gray.

"Please wait till after we are done partying, after all, we have a new member to greet." Natsu instructed.

Now disbelief was evident on their faces. Natsu thinking instead of picking a fight with Gray, what happened to the Natsu they used to know? Erza nor Lucy was surprised since they both knew Natsu or knew he had changed. Gray fell to the ground with a thud. Gray got up tp his feet to stare at him.

'He was so fast! How could he have gotten so much stronger than me!?" He thought in disbelief.

Soon everyone got over the event that played out in front of them, did they give a roar. The guild was thrown into a partying mess. Left and right people hollered while drinking beer. Natsu watched this all go down before chuckling to himself. He was content with just watching them fight the other or drink like no tomorrow.

Natsu decided to leave the second story floor. He jumped to the first floor and dodged the fighting masses to get to the bar counter. He sat on a stool at the bar counter, soon joined by Erza. The woman looked at him, as did he and silence filled the two. It was as almost as if they didn't want to speak with other. Mirajane, who was behind the counter gave a sign as the two didn't want to speak with other. It seems that the two were not going to talk out their problems. However, Mirajane saw Natsu looked at her with a piercing gaze. Natsu sensed Mirajane was using transformation magic. It would not have bothered him at all. If she was in her true form and decided to take care of her act.

"Mirajane, care to step outside with me?" Natsu ordered then questioned her.

The woman eyes widened before quickly returning to normal and gave a nod.

'Did he see through my magic but how?' She thought.

Erza watched in complete silence as Natsu and Mirajane walked outside of the hall and away from the oblivious partying guildmates. Lucy walked up to Erza with Happy not too far behind. Lucy sat on the bar stool next to Erza, while Happy sat in Lucy's lap.

"Where did Natsu and Mirajane go?" Lucy asked.

"They didn't say much but it was enough to make Mirajane spooked. They are probably settling things outside." Erza answered.

"Speaking of settling things, what happened between you and Natsu?" Lucy asked.

Erza looked at Lucy debating whetheror not to tell her, it didn't matter. The blonde would find out sooner or later. The redhead gave a sign before looking Lucy in the eyes.

"Five years ago, Natsu confessed to me and I rejected him but I was too harsh. I told him that he was being irrational, an idiot. I exploded at him for no reason. I was the idiot that day, I should apologize." Erza answered shamefully.

Lucy resisted herself from slapping Erza but decided to not start a fight with her.

"Well, Natsu is forgiving but hard to get his trust back, I have also experienced handfuls with that one. I can't blame you there but a harsh over the top rejection. I don't think that is necessary, just keep your head up. I know you two will settle things soon." Lucy said somewhat sternly.

Erza in return responded with a weak nod before seeing the Master hop onto the bar counter. He crossed his arms and legs before shutting his eyes. He seemed to be In deep thought, before opening his eyes. He moved his head to look at Erza.

"Have you seen, Natsu?" He asked.

"Aye, he went outside with Mirajane earlier." Happy answered for the redhead.

Makarov gave a nod seeking his answer.

"Well if he comes to you lot first, tell him he can stay in the guild." Makarov informed the trio.

They all had confused faces but didn't question it, as it was the Master of Fairy Tail.

 **Outside of the Guild Hall.**

Natsu and Mirajane were standing behind the Guild Hall on the sandy lakeside ground. Behind them was a beautiful lake filled with water. The duo was looking at the other, more Natsu than Mirajane. As the woman was looking down to the ground periodically and her arm was held by her right hand.

"Drop your transformation magic, I know your hiding something." Natsu stated.

Mirajane seemed to stay still and silent, not wanting to comply with Natsu's order. Eventually, she complied and dropped her transformation. Instead of the model build that was greeted to Lucy. Now stood a very thin looking woman, scars of cuts were evident on her wrist. Her once life filled eyes were now lifeless and dead. She was slumped over and her youthfulness was all but gone. Natsu took a look over to see how bad the damage was done. He gave a sign and shock his head.

"It will take a few months but if done properly, you should look like your transformation self. Now, what happened?" Natsu asked.

Mirajane bites her lip before shifting her gaze to the side.

"I lost Lissanna and then I felt like I failed her by not protecting you. We thought you died Natsu." Mirajane informed him.

"Yeah, I would not blame you. I disappeared for far too long. For that, I apologize." Natsu answered.

Mirajane didn't say or do anything she was stuck between the truth and herself. Mirajane listened to Natsu's words beforehand. She had a chance to fix herself upright and move forward or stay here. The life she was living a lie from everyone.

"Can you help me recover from this old self, the person I am now?" Mirajane asked.

Natsu looked into her eyes trying to see if she had the spirit to move onwards from her darkness. He saw the burning fire in her eyes. Natsu would give her the chance.

"Yeah, now listen well because I am going to tell you this once. Leave you bartending job to me starting today until this weekends. Each week we will alternate until your body goes back like it should be. During the weeks your off, relax and do some soul searching. I suggest you eat slightly more than you would eat on a daily basis. At the end of the week. We will hold a therapy session." Natsu informed her.

Mirajane grew wide-eyed at the loss of her bartending job, it was her only way of making an income. She needed that position.

"I will give my share to you so don't worry about it." Natsu washed away her fears.

Mirajane gave a breath of relief and like what Natsu told her. The woman headed home to let Natsu take care of her job until the end of the week.

 **End of this chapter.**

 **Alright, thank you for reading. Please rate and review but no killing.**

 **Audience: Death! Death!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, everyone here is another chapter for you all. Now at the end of this chapter, I will be posting a poll. If anyone wants to continue read my Fanfiction then please vote. In the next few Chapters, there will be a surprise, brace yourselves. Another thing, thank you all for the support and views. I really appreciate it and I'm grateful. Now let the story continue.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or Bleach. They are owned by their rightful owners.**

Natsu was behind the bar when Erza walked up to him, with Gray and Lucy behind her. It was evident that the redhead wanted something, aside from Mirajane sudden disappear. Even if Natsu told her that the two were going to switch the bartending job on a weekly basis for a few months. No, it was something clearly different.

"Yes, what is it strawberry?" Natsu casually asked.

Erza held her anger back in order to keep her from hitting the pinkette and not ruin her plan. The last few days Mirajane was missing but that wasn't the problem. The problem was Natsu himself, who was a heartless person to the entire guild. The only reason he even came here was for his part time job. He looked at everyone with cold eyes, spoke harshly about them and gave rude remarks. Despite him joking around with all of them. As well as not giving proper manners like please and thank you. She looked into Natsu's eyes, before talking.

"I need you in order to help take down Eisenwald, I already have Gray and Lucy joining in the mission." Erza responded.

Natsu shook his head leaving her baffled in shock. Natsu turned her down. Erza tried a different tactic in order to get Natsu to join her mission.

"Eisenwald is planning to attack the place where all of the Master's in Fiore meet up, with a forbidden artifact called the Lullaby Flute. One of Zeref's demons. If they succeed then all of the Guild Master's will die." Erza said.

"So? I have to stay here for another day until then I can not go on jobs. Besides, you have Gray joining you and Lucy could use the experience. Even if she finished her first job on her own at the Mansion with the perv." Natsu stated.

Erza was shocked by the decline from Natsu and the way he was looking at her with carefree eyes. She stared at them and found that not a single ounce of care in them. It was like he didn't care for their Master. Anger soon pumped itself into her body, fueling her need to punch him. Erza's arm pulled back and laughed itself. The fist hit the cup in Natsu's hands, it flew through the air before reaching the floor making a loud clank noise on the ground. The cup rolled on the floor after bouncing several times. Natsu looked into her eyes and saw rage beyond imagination. Lucy and Gray stepped back seeing how 'The Titania' was royalty pissed off, including most of the guild members in the hall. They sent dirty glares at Natsu for his comment and quick dismissal of human life. He was acting like a heartless person. The only ones not sending glares was Lucy and Happy along with the absent Mirajane.

"Who do you think you are!?" Erza screamed at Natsu.

"Why should I care to tell you?" Natsu asked.

"I demand you do! After you came back you changed! The once caring Natsu is now a heartless person! Your cold to everyone! Even Happy! You just think your acting cool! I don't know where the old Natsu went but I rather have him here than whatever you became!" Erza shouted.

"And, what have I become?" Natsu answered with a question.

"The emotionless eyes! I don't know! A husk without regards to human life! All you ever thought about was yourself! You're a cold and heartless individual! I hate you, consider our friendship over! If this is the Natsu. I will see every day! Then you can die alone for all I care! At least I give a damn about others!" Erza roared.

Everyone agreed with Erza, if this will be the daily occurrence of Natsu then they will not care about him at all. All of the members aside from Lucy followed in Erza's footsteps and turned their backs on Natsu. The young man didn't care well not show it at least, he felt his heart ache at the words Erza said to him. Even if he felt like showing his tears. His stubbornness and determination would not allow him to do so, yes. He didn't show emotion and acted cold towards the members the last few days. However, that was in public. Lucy clenched her teeth, every muscle in her body screamed to hit Erza. Her mouth yearned to yell at them all to prove how wrong Erza was, but she controlled herself. The difficulty of the task made Lucy exhausted. After seeing that Natsu wasn't going to budge did Erza decided to speak once more.

"Fine! However, I will be giving you a beat down in front of the guildhall. The day after I get back." Erza started with fury in her voice.

Natsu raised a brow at her before finally responded.

"I accept your little challenge, look on the bright side. The sooner you finish the job the faster you can fight me." Natsu said the obvious.

Erza clenched her fists in anger, how dare he talk to her in that tone. She would show him when her team returned from their job. She didn't have time to deal with him right now.

"At least, we will be doing the right thing." Erza spat at him with venom.

She turned around on her heel to face Gray and Lucy. Erza maneuvered her way around the pair and headed to the door. Lucy and Gray gave Natsu one last look before following Erza out of the Guildhall. As the guild members watched the exchange in silence, Natsu was chewed out by Erza. The Strongest Woman in the Guild. To them, he was signing a death wish. Everyone kept to themselves for the rest of the day, as there was no way they could be rowdy. Even if the group wanted to, not after the event that once transpired affected them too much. What had happened to their old Natsu? Where did he go? So many questions unanswered. The only one who seemed to know was Master Makarov but never told anyone. Instead, shooed them away and answered them with 'accept him for who he was.' How could they accept him so easily if he changed so drastically, along with such a heartless character that stood before them?

 **Two Days Later.**

It took two days for Erza, Lucy, Gray to complete their mission for the Eisenwald incident. Despite the flute becoming a demon, which was its true form. Erza and Gray were able to put the Demon down, which impressed Natsu slightly. However, he heard that there was property damage in many areas. For one, the rail station they used to get to the Guild's Home City was destroyed, a tower was in need of repairs, rail tracks were completely blown off and lastly. The Master's meeting spot was wiped off the map. As colleterial damage fighting the demon. Natsu knew that Officials of whoever ruled this country would put their say into Erza's personal mission.

 **In the Magic Council Room.**

The Magic Council is a group of elite wizards that watch over the other legal and illegal guilds. They are given authority to judge wizards when they face misconduct or charge fees. They can also disband guilds and many other things. In order to keep order within the Country of Fiore. Right now the council was in a meeting discussing the Eisenwald events that recently transpired not too long ago. A group of at least people stood in a circle talking to one another.

"Fairy Tail have gone too far this time!" A man said.

"Yes, but they did take down an entire guild with a handful of wizards. Do not underestimate them." Another younger male stated clearly.

The younger male had blue hair that was neatly kept, black colored eyes. He was wearing a closed white colored trench coat and white pants, along with white boots. He, however, was wearing a black shirt underneath his coat.

"I understand that Seigrain but Dark Guilds are appearing faster than we can deal with right now. We also can't afford to let the blame fall on us for such an incident occurring in our eyes." The older male said.

A woman was dark purple hair, and brown colored eyes, with red lipstick forward. The other members could see her wearing a white kimono and looking back at them with a piercing gaze.

"You all are just afraid of losing the positions you all trained so hard to obtain and too afraid of the consequences that will come if we were to be held accountable." She responded.

"Ultear is right, you all shouldn't be such cowards." Seigrain informed them.

"That is what you both think, however, we need someone to blame and I think we know who would be best to put the blame on." The older male said.

 **Back At Lucy's House.**

Lucy was writing something down on a piece of paper at her brown colored desk. She paused momentarily to look out of the window before writing again. Her wrist moved and her eyes followed the words she was writing down.

'It is so amazing here at Fairy Tail, I already been through so many exciting things, from meeting Natsu and forming a team with him. When we first meet all of those months ago. Speaking of teams, I just that if Natsu joined Erza that day. Then him, Erza and Gray would be the strongest team and Mirajane agrees as well. Not only that but I went on my first official guild mission alone. I didn't get a reward but I did get a key called Virgo. Oh, and helped stop a dark guild from killing all of the Masters in Fiore. Mirajane found a place for me and Natsu, I know it looks like we are a couple but we aren't. He just doesn't have a place to live and we agreed. That we both will live in the same apartment, so we are like roommates. It has been non-stop excitement but now I am glad that I can relax for a minute and catch my breath. P.S Don't tell dad about this, okay?'

Lucy wrote down her thoughts on the piece of paper and folded it up. Lucy then put it into an envelope. She was content on what she wrote in the letter as a smile was on her face, She stretched her arms back before she heard a voice coming from behind her.

"Man you got this place for 70,000 thousand jewels. Its cheap compared to the other places around here. I envy you, Lucy." Gray said.

Lucy looked behind her to see Gray on her pink chair. The only article of clothing he had on him was his black boxers. Lucy grew a shocked face before getting off the chair. She quickly lunged at Gray and gave him a quick to his chest while shouting.

"Lucy kick!"

Gray coughed by the impact to his chest and moving away. He stumbled backward surprised by the blonde's strength.

"What was that for?" He asked her.

Gray looked at Lucy and saw her pointing at her door.

"Leave!" She shouted.

"What? Did you forget already?" Gray replied.

"You're in our house, leave." Lucy told him again.

"Alright but seriously Natsu and Erza are going to fight at the Guild." Gray reminded Lucy.

Lucy grew an 'O' face as her memory came to her and then winced quickly.

"Erza is doomed." Lucy said.

"Then come on, we need to watch if what you say is true but I highly doubt it." Gray told her his opinion.

 **And Then.**

It was a sunny day in the Town of Magnolia, the clouds were non-existent. Down below there was a crowd of people surrounding two people. The horde of people made sure that the two people they were surrounding had some space between the other and crowd. Lucy and Gray ran down the street, straight towards the crowd and fought their way to the front of the crowd. They saw Erza standing away from Natsu while he did the same. The two stood directly across from the other. Natsu took a casual pose, his hands were in the pockets of his pants and gave a lazy look at Erza. His body was relaxed. Everyone else was thinking that he was stupid for giving her a lot of good openings. However, Lucy knew better. Natsu was going to dodge around to find out what their opponents would be using during the fight. The thing that his opponents feared was not his offense but his defensive prowess. She knew Natsu didn't have a strong offense as he couldn't hit as strong as others. However, he was light on his feet and his combos were heavy and lethal. Lucy could see the aggravation and fury on Erza's face.

"What's wrong with FlameBrain? He will get eaten alive." Gray commented.

Lucy shook her head and looked at the two, however, her attention was drawn by Elfman. He was a tall and buff man with dark colored skin, silver spiky colored hair and wore a navy blue outfit.

"Those two are tough as nails but Erza is way more manly than Natsu. He is such a show-off but he has nothing on her." Elfman said.

"But Erza isn't a man." Mirajane voiced her opinion on the matter.

"He is just saying Erza acts like one." Gray defended.

"Bet is on Erza." Lucy heard Happy say.

'I swear you guys are idiots.' Lucy thought.

She returned her attention back to the duo. Everyone watched as Makarov walk in the middle of them.

"This is a fight, the first to be knocked out will be the winner. Begin!" Makarov shouted.

He jumped back to get himself out of the way of the wizards and joined the crowd. Erza and Natsu were staring at each other, waiting to see who would move first. There was silence as the spectators held their breath, the tension was begging to be broken from someone. Natsu stared into Erza's furious eyes and she stared back into his calm ones, Erza was running out of pertinence. She had enough as she changed her appearance and everyone saw her warning a different kind of armor. The armor had flame designs decorating it and there was a mixed color of red and orange on the armor. Erza's usually flat and straight hair was now put in two pigtails. In her left hand, there was a long red colored sword.

"What armor did she turn into this time?" Lucy asked.

"That's her Flame Empresses Armor, it reduces fire based attacks by half." Mirajane explained.

"Come on Erza, give the kid a fighting chance." Wakaba told her.

"No need, I will win anyways." Natsu said.

This was enough for Erza as she charged forward at Natsu, with her sword raised in order to cut Natsu in half. The male waited for her to come at him and stepped forward. Erza wasn't expecting Natsu to take a step forward. It would not be a problem but her timing was off and she swung earlier to compensate for Natsu moving forward. However, he knew the swing was coming, Natsu shifted forward again causing Erza's swing of her sword to be useless. As her arms hit him instead of the actual blade. Erza watched as Natsu performed his stunt. To the redhead, it was stupid letting Natsu take a hit by her arms. Her eyes widen when she saw Natsu didn't budge from his stop. Instead felt a knee strike to her inner thigh that didn't hurt but it annoyed her. She raised her sword in the air and felt another strike on her thigh again on the same spot. The woman swings her sword down at Natsu, the male jumped back in order to avoid the hit. Erza pressed the attack as she threw a set of slashes at Natsu that would be dodged easily by him. Erza had enough of him dodging so easily and jumped back. Lucy watched as Natsu took his hands out of his pockets with a feline grin on his face. She knew that he would start attacking, she continued to watch. Everyone watched in amazement. Natsu was easily handling Erza despite her speed. He kept telling her that her speed didn't matter if he was faster than her. It would be for nothing, This, in turn, caused her to change tactics. Erza jumped away in order to bring distance between the two fighters and saw Natsu bring out his hands from his pockets. Then him disappearing out of her field of view, her eyes widen in disbelief as a leg was just mere inches from her face. Makarov pupils shrieked to dinner plates as he saw Natsu moving to Erza. The movement was so fast that he had some trouble keeping up with him.

"So fast.." Erza breathed in disbelief.

She then felt the kick land on her before she was sent skidding back against the ground. Erza stopped herself from nearly plowing into the crowd of spectators but just barely. She looked back at Natsu, who was looking back at her as well. He didn't have his leg up but she knew he kicked her. Erza lunged again at him while he lazily watched her do so, she readied her strike. Then a woman's voice boomed throughout the street.

"Enough you two, it is already clear who the winner will be!"

Erza seemed to stop moving at the voice in order to look at the woman. She saw Ultear standing in her council robes. Everyone else turned their heads to do the same as Erza. They held confused faces as to why a council member was here in the first place. Ultear attention was on the two combatants, Erza gave a confused look which wasn't surprised. The expression Ultear got from the red head in itself predictable. Natsu that was different, his eyes scanned her over looking to see if she posed a threat. Then looked into her eyes and grew a grin, it wasn't any kind of grew she received. It was the one as if he had caught her red-handed. She smiled at Natsu.

'He is a smart one.' She thought.

"A wizard in your guild has made several property damages, one of them is the destruction of the clover valley railway, the other was the collapse of a tower. The next was seven reports of destroyed property. Erza Scarlet, you will be coming with me to plead your charges to the court." Ultear stated openly.

Natsu shrugged at this and went to Ultear. As if he was about to run into her but was on her right side. He stopped once the two were side by side but facing the opposite direction.

"What is your game?" Natsu whispered to where she could only hear him.

"Maybe if you take me on a decent date tonight. I could tell you if you can pull it off." Ultear whispered back.

Natsu continued on with his walk and moved through the crowd in front of him. Everyone else was wondering what the two were talking about but they weren't getting answers. Lucy followed Natsu as he traveled down the street. She would get her answers while Ultear took Erza into custody.

 **Hours later.**

Erza was in handcuffs that prevented her magic from being activated, Ultear was by her side. The woman was her escort to the court room which was down the hallway. The hallway had white pillars on the left side of the hallway. A blue-golden trimmed carpet on the ground leading to the two large brown doors. At the end of the hallway. The pair got about half way to the end of the hallway when someone made himself known. Erza and Ultear watched as Seigrain walked into the pathway of them. He went towards Erza before stopping in front of her. Erza clenched her fist even more, then gave Seigrain a heated glare.

"Now, Now Scarlet calm down. It's not like your in any real trouble." Ultear said.

"Yes, I just wanted to talk to you before our little meeting." Seigrain informed her.

He made his thumb and index finger caress her chin and moved it up slightly. This caused Erza to look into his eye directly however, she gave a 'tch' and shifted her gaze somewhere else.

"Come on my dear let us try to be civil. I just wanted to make sure you're doing well. I will see you at the meeting." Seigrain informed her.

Ultear and Erza watched as the imagine of Seigrain disappeared in thin air, Erza realizes that he was only there in spirit. She was then escorted to the room. Ultear opened the doors and walked itself. Soon followed by Erza. The red head found that there were empty seats for the audience on the left and right side of her. She saw a podium in the middle of the room and in front of the podium. There was a stand which towered over the podium. Erza had to look up in order to see who was sitting on the court rulers. There was the entire magic council looking down at her. She also watches Ultear take her seat next to Seigrain. Erza walks to the podium before standing behind the object. The redhead calmly looked up at them.

 **At Fairy Tail Guild Hall.**

Lucy sat down at the table while Gray sat on her right side. The guild members were now confused as to why Erza was taken.

"Why is the magic council suddenly wanting to make charges against us for property damage, also we have destroyed more precious stuff than that." Elfman said his opinion.

"Yeah, I have to agree and Gray destroyed the Guildhall, not Erza." Wakaba said.

Makarov said nothing as he sat on the bar counter with eyes closed, a mug in one hand. Lucy didn't care about Erza's part. She was happy the red head would be punished for something, she didn't do. Gray was looking for Natsu, he wasn't here but it occurred to him that the fire dragon slayer left earlier. It clicked in his head.

"Guys, where is Natsu?" Gray asked.

Everyone finally took into account that Natsu isn't here with them. Makarov cracked an eye open and looked at Lucy. The blonde felt someone staring at her, she didn't look back. As she knew that she would be called out in the front of the guild. However, Makarov inferred that Lucy would not look at him.

"Lucy, you know where Natsu is, now where is he?" Makarov asked her.

Now all eyes were on the blond and she was screwed over by the Master.

"He is at The Magic Council meeting with Erza." Lucy spilled the beans.

 **I will end this since it is already long enough, now I do have a poll for everyone.**

 **Option A**

 **Or**

 **Option B**

 **Now, you may be thinking there are no words it just options a or b. I just do not want to give away too much right now. It will be a waste and besides, I want to keep a mysterious feeling. Note, one of these options will affect the story and change some outcomes from the canon Fairy Tail series. Not like I already did enough. This poll will end after Phantom Lord Arc, so get to voting, please.**

 **Rate and Review are welcomed and Thank you for reviewing and rating.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Bleach or Fairy Tail.**

Everyone in the guild hall grew doubtful faces as Natsu would even go to the Council room. Where Erza was being held at and dismissed Lucy's claim. Mirajane and Makarov were surprised that Natsu would actually go into such a court room. It was against the law to walk into a middle of her case but then again. Makarov knew that Natsu greatly cared for Erza but did not show it in the slightest. He knew that Natsu was controlling his emotions to keep them in check and not give any hints. That he was still in love with her.

"Well, there's nothing we can do about that, least hope he doesn't do anything stupid." Makarov accepted her answer.

"Master are you serious? Natsu couldn't just go into Erza's courtroom trial, I mean have you seen how he treated her?" Gray asked.

Makarov went back to his memory with Natsu rudely handing Erza a poorly made Strawberry Cake. The young man turned around and ignored Erza's protest. It was true that Natsu had pushed the redhead away but knew that was in order to discipline his emotions, He looked at the guild and noticed they were not believing him. This marked red flags for him in his mind but he did not pursue it, and just stayed quiet.

 **Back at the courtroom.**

The courtroom doors were slightly opened and everyone paid attention to the black fur coat cat came into the courtroom. There was silence, and everyone was curious as to how a lone cat got into the courtroom. The feline made its way to Erza before looking at her, Erza seemed to look down at the cat in surprise. However, the feeling wore off before she bent down and gently stroked the cat's chin with her finger. The cat gave a purr, before moving away from the redhead. The cat went to the stands and up the set of stairs on the right. He got to the top of the stairs, once he did so the cat jumped onto the long single desk. The magic council members were stationed and laid down before sleeping on the desk itself. Everyone shrugged the cat's presence off, before continuing the court session.

"Erza Scarlet, you will be held accountable for these charges. The property damages of The Guild Eisenwald, the destruction of clover leaf railway, multiple accounts of civilian property destroyed, and finally the Masters meeting place in Clover Leaf. You hereby will be put under arrest." The cat heard from the man above the council say.

Ultear glanced at the cat, she felt as if the animal was spying on them. She would follow the cat, wherever the feline wanted but made sure to keep a close eye on the animal. She glanced at Seigrain who gave a nod. He, also felt the same way about the cat as she did. Erza glanced over at the now 'asleep' cat and pondered. Why would the animal even be in the room with them, was it just by pure luck that the animal got into the room, or someone infiltrating the court meeting. She did not know but put the bulk of her attention as she was escorted out of the court meeting, before being sent to her jail cell. Everyone else in the courtroom vanished in thin air, the black cat opened one of his eyes. To see that the council was only here in spirit aside from Ultear, who looked down at the cat. She rested her left cheek on her palm and looked at the feline dreamily.

"To others your just a lucky cat, however, I know you're using transformation magic. I have to admit it would have slipped by me as well if I didn't dwell in the art." Ultear told the cat.

"Yes, believe me, I think you caught me earlier, now is someone attracted to cats?" He asked her.

"Try as I must, I think the cat wants me." Ultear countered.

"I rather not, especially if we just meet." He informed the woman.

"I didn't know I was unattractive." She fired back.

The cat got up and stride its way over to Ultear, once the cat got to the woman. Ultear watched as the feline came towards her, then once in the right position. His tail made contact with her cheek, she smiled at him. The man had some guts, before moving his legs forward. The tail on her cheek moved to her jawline, as it slides across the jaw bone. The tail proceeds to go to a part of her chin before breaking contact by the animal.

"My, my it seems you that you can't contain yourself." Ultear told him.

The cat merely took a look over his shoulder to make eye contact with the woman.

"It seems your trying to make me feel bad, sorry my love. I don't feel it in the slightest.

Ultear giggled it seems the person behind the transformation would be worthwhile to meet, it would test her skills.

"We have a date don't we, least see if you can keep the end of your bargain." The cat informed her.

The woman grew a smirk as she figured out who the cat was behind the enchantment. It was none other than Natsu. Tonight would be an interesting one for the councilwoman. She got up to her feet, she decided to carry Natsu. Her arm extended outward and made her hand straight. Natsu glanced to see her wanting to hold him as they went to their date. He accepted as he walked up the women's arm before resting himself on her shoulders. Ultear began to walk down the stairs before exiting the room, finally getting out of the building and onto their activities for the rest of the day.

 **The next day at Fairy Tail.**

Everyone saw Erza and Natsu walked into the building almost at the same time, however, the redhead glared at Natsu heavily. As her face show a clear imagine of bitterness. The guild members were shocked that Natsu did, in fact, go to the court meeting to 'rescue' Erza. He most likely was put in a jail cell with Erza. Though that happened in an entirely different universe, not this one. Everyone was happy that they both returned home without much of a punishment. It was a slap on the wrist more like it. Natsu and Erza made it to the front of the bar counter when a voice ringed out the hall.

"The rumors were true you are alive, Natsu."

Everyone look over to the second story railing before their eyes widen, a figure was sitting on a chair. The man had spiky blond hair, His eye color was a shade of black, his choice of clothes was a black fur coat. A purple button up t-shirt underneath the coat and black pants. To top it all off there were white tennis shoes on his feet. He leaned in the chair as he looked down at the entire population inside the building.

"Woah, talk about Laxus your never here." Wakaba stated.

Lucy sitting down next to Gray and Elfman grew a confused face.

"Laxus?" She asked.

"Yep, meet the grandson of Master Makarov. He is an S-class wizard like Erza and Mystogen. He is the strongest of the S-class wizard as of now." Natsu answered for her.

Laxus grew a grin and jerked a thumb at himself.

"I'm the strongest here the rest are two people who hardly show up at all or is a chick that was made a fool out of yesterday." Laxus stated.

Erza glared at the older male upstairs, the fight was interrupted, it never finished.

"I have to agree with Laxus, she hides behind her armor. She is too slow." Natsu said.

Laxus chuckled at his comment, Erza was fuming while Lucy gave a sign. Gray didn't mind the insult, as it occurred to him. That Erza indeed was hiding behind her armor, cutting off many emotions and trying to be closed off. The armor did seem to match the touchy subject. He would let the insult slide this time. Everyone else were shocked that Natsu openly insulted Erza but it quickly diminished. It became an expected at any time of the day. They didn't do anything but watch the scene unfold.

"Damn, Natsu. Didn't think you had it in ya." Laxus replied.

The mentioned person just gave a shrug, he wanted to help her. If insulting her worked then so be it, after a few moments of silence. The conversation died down and Natsu headed towards the mission board. Erza went to sit at the bar counter to try and blow off her steam on the assault to injury by Laxus and Natsu. Makarov mumbled something about how troublesome Natsu was right now. He and the guildmates didn't see eye to eye. Gray grew a groan before standing up and walking over to Natsu. He stood next to him, they didn't say anything to acknowledge the presence of the other. After a few moments of silence did one of them speak.

"Hey Gray, need something?" Natsu asked him.

Gray didn't answer immediately, he waited a few moments before speaking out his question.

"Where did you go exactly, for five years?" He asked.

Natsu look at his old rival.

"Well ice princess, if you really want to know. Then you owe me a favor," Natsu answered.

Gray eyes widen in surprise at Natsu's request, his mind was wanting him to refuse. The instincts screamed to accept Natsu's offer, damn the consequences. Natsu gave Gray some time to answer his request. When the wizard wasn't going to answer. Natsu attention went to the board but before he could divert attention. Gray brought him back to him.

"It's a deal flamebrain." Gray answered.

Natsu cracked a grin at him. He didn't look at Gray but answered the male's question.

"It's a place called The Soul Society."

Gray became confused at Natsu's answer.

"What is the Soul Society?" Gray asked.

"Ah, It is a place where spirits go to once they pass. For example, if you died then if your spirit passed on, then it would go to there but you won't know your past life. Think of it as reincarnation like your turned into a baby again, Just don't remember your life before you died." Natsu answered.

"What is it like in soul society?" Gray asked.

"Let us sit and talk about it, I have a feeling it will take some time." Natsu told him.

The two wizards went to an empty table within the guild hall, the two sat across from the other. They look each other in the eyes before Natsu answered Gray.

"Well, it depends on the area you went to, I personally have been to the center the first time. I actually there but did some country walk before heading to the capital. For this, I really have limited on the whole Soul Society. I know that there is four gates and said gates are guarded by gatekeepers. You beat one or have legal passports you can go into the capital city or have a bunch of soul reapers attack you. If you choose to fight the keeper and win. Don't think about trying to destroy the gates or walls surrounding the city it's useless. Least see, yeah remember when I said soul reapers attack you if you fought the keeper. The capital holds The nobility of the soul society, which I am a part of one."Natsu said with a smug smirked.

Gray paused for a moment to digest the information. He had just heard from Natsu before he jolted up from his seat.

"You can't be a part of a noble family!" Gray nearly shouted.

"Last time I checked my master adopted me into her family." Natsu answered.

Gray felt his brain fry out on him for s few seconds, the male sat back down on his seat. He took a few even breaths before regaining the ability to speak once more to Natsu.

"Is it the reason you don't call the Guild Master by his title?" Gray asked.

"More so than that." Natsu answered.

Gray gave a nod to him.

"Continue." Gray said.

"Well, there is the Military, which there is the Captain Commander the leader of the Gotei Thirteen. He oversees the entire Military but there are 13 divisions and for each division is a Captain. Now each Captain is the strongest out of the entire division. Each captain is assigned two lieutenants and so on and so forth until their Division is made. The Military is dubbed the soul reapers or shinagami's. They defend the Center or Capital of Soul Society. IN addition specific key areas of the area around them and lastly earth. They defend against spirits or beings with high spiritual power. All I can really tell you for now." Natsu finished.

"What exactly is a soul reaper?" Gray asked.

"A wizard but they do more enchanting to make the spell work properly, here it would be called magic but in the soul society its called kido. Things only get complicated from there so just refer it back to Kido for now. Soul Reapers can also fight hand to hand, armed combat and all high-speed movements. Their job is to keep balance within their worlds they are responsible for and makes sure light and darkness. Are not overpowering the other since more of one or the other will cause imbalance and chaos. They also do all sorts of things." Natsu answered.

Gray pondered on the information as his eyes went to the ground and then back to Natsu.

"So you were a Kido user?" Gray questioned.

Natsu shook his head. Gray looked visibly stunned as he saw a mage from Fairy Tail not strive in a magical field.

"What are you talking about!? You're a dragon slayer! A mage from Fairy Tail! How can you not excel in that field!?" Gray asked.

"Our magic is inferior to the Kido's they use, in many ways." Natsu told him.

He couldn't believe Natsu for a second but then he began to think, he hasn't been there so that it was possible. Gray would give Natsu the benefit of the doubt, even if he didn't believe him.

"Alright if this is true, then what did you excel in?" Gray asked

"I will let you figure that out but I have to go, need to pay our rent for the apartment. Later." Natsu told him.

He got up from the table, leaving a baffled Gray behind him.

 **Later that Day.**

Lucy gave a sign as she entered her apartment, she wanted to sit back and relax. That is what she wanted but to her wonder. Natsu was sitting on their couch, nothing to be surprised about but what surprised her. Is that Happy was laying on her bed doing sit-ups like crazy, she walked fully into her apartment and shut the door. She went over to her roommate, who look at her to acknowledge her.

"Why is Happy here?" Lucy asked.

"Oh, I asked him if he wanted to come on a mission with me. He said yes." Natsu told her.

"I thought you already went out on a quick mission." Lucy said.

"They weren't worth the while, aside from the ones I found upstairs. Here take a look." Natsu replied to her.

Lucy watched as Natsu put a piece of paper in front of her, she glanced over the material on the paper. It wanted them to cure some curse on a Guluna island but her eyes popped out of her sockets. The mission was S-class, Mirajane told her about this earlier at the Guild Hall.

 **Flashback.**

Lucy went to have a strawberry milkshake and therefore was sitting at the bar, her mind wondered until her eyes took a look upstairs. She wondered what was up there, she saw no one go up the second story floor aside from Erza, Makarov and sometimes Mirajane. Though the woman's time up there was short and seemed to attend only business matters. As of this moment, the barmaid was cleaning the dishes and soon caught Lucy's looking upstairs at the railing. She finished her set of dishes before walking over to the blonde woman. Lucy vision of the second story railing was replaced with Mirajane. Lucy began to sweat, hopefully, Mirajane didn't catch her.

"I can tell you, what is upstairs if you want." She told her.

"I don't want to cause you any trouble, I can ask Natsu later." Lucy answered

"Nonsense, I can tell you. As you can tell the only ones who go up there are a handful of people. One of them is Laxus, the other Erza, myself and the Master. The reason no-one else goes up there is simple, up on the second story floor. Is a separate job board for S-class Wizards. However, those jobs are so difficult that only S-class wizards can do them. That is why you have only seen Laxus and Erza go up to the second story floor. I go up there in order to change the jobs. It is forbidden for any other member who isn't S-class to take those jobs or go up to the second story floor." Mirajane told Lucy.

 **Flashback.**

"Look, I mean this is a nice job and all. It's just S-class, you can't just take it! We could get in serious trouble!" Lucy strongly told him.

"I can take your answer as a no then?" Natsu asked.

"Yes, I don't want to get in trouble!" Lucy replied.

Natsu took the paper away from Lucy, putting it on the couch.

"Pleasseee Lucy! I will give you half the raw fish I buy!" Happy pleaded as he did his sit-ups.

"Not bad, Happy. Go faster since you can talk like that." Natsu instructed him.

Happy doubled his efforts while Lucy watched in disbelief.

"No, just no." Lucy said.

"Too bad, I would really hate to give this Celestial Golden Gate Key to someone else." Natsu teased Lucy into the to Natsu and saw his feline grin, the kind of grin that was familiar to her. Her eyes looked into his own, Lucy gave a groan. He won the game quite easily, knowing her weakness and bargaining tool to satisfy her. She slumped her shoulders along with her head to face her defeat.

Lucy glanced at the paper to see what Natsu was saying was true, and it sure enough on the paper. The reward did include a Golden Gate Key. She brought her

"Fine, least get this over with." Lucy said.

Natsu gave a laugh at Lucy's reaction to the ordeal. However, the blonde wasn't too thrilled about this at all. She stood straight back up.

"Why do you enjoy getting a kick out of people!?" Lucy shouted at him with rage evident in her voice.

"I can't help it, you looked as if I took your favorite toy." Natsu managed to say before laughing even more.

Soon, Happy was laughing at her, due to the lack of concentration the cat wasn't able to perform sit-ups. Lucy couldn't help but chuckle herself.

 **The next day at Fairy Tail.**

Makarov was drinking a cup of tea and swallowed the liquid down his throat. The old man sat on the bar counter top overlooking the guild hall. However, his eyes were shut in peace and content. Mirajane ran down the stairs and towards the bar with great haste. Despite the bar being a few feet away from the staircase. Mirajane didn't waste a second longer to inform Makarov, who was drinking his tea once again.

"Master, I have terrible news! Someone has taken an S-class mission and it's the Guluna Island one!" She shouted at him.

Makarov eyes snapped open after a split second of her saying those words and proceed to spit out his tea in shock. Afterward, he used his arm to wipe the tea off the corners of his mouth. He put her attention towards her. The guild members hall stopped their chatter, or whatever everyone was doing in order to look at the scene. That began to unfold in front of them.

"Who is stupid enough to steal an S-class mission?" Marco asked.

"Let alone the Guluna island one." Another member stated.

"What are you going to do now, old man? Stealing an S-class mission could get you expelled from the Guild." Laxus informed them the punishment.

'Laxus you know, who took it. You have been up there all of yesterday." Mirajane said.

The man seemed to glance down at her.

"All I know is that some black cat took the job from the board." He answered.

"Black Cat?" Mirajane asked.

Everyone hearing an animal take the paper were all confused, what reason would the cat need with the piece paper? Gray scanned the crowd it was all too confusing but yet obvious like someone wanted them to notice who took the job. He noticed that there was the absence of pink and blonde colored hair. Then there was no flying blue cat, Happy usually stayed with Mirajane, no one else. It occurred to him that The Feline went home with Natsu. Now for what Gray could tell, Natsu and Lucy would have been here by now. It smacked him in the head that Natsu and Lucy were most likely on that S-class mission.

 **Here are the votes so far.**

 **Option A(3)**

 **Option B(3)**

 **Please vote if you haven't already, Thank you for reading. Rate and Reviews are welcomed.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Fairy Tail.**

It was a nice and clear sunny day for the people of Hargeon and as before, the streets were crowded with people. On a specific set of people were a group of three, known as Lucy, Natsu, and Happy. Lucy decided to wore an orange tank top but still had her blue skirt and black boots. Happy was carrying a green sack, while Natsu ditched his jacket, instead just wore a blue t-shirt with another shirt underneath his shirt. The three traveled down the streets towards the docks and Lucy became nostalgic.

"I felt like it was yesterday when we apprehended a bad guy here." She said.

"Yeah, it was a few days ago. Nothing to get excited about." Natsu replied.

"Killjoy." Lucy grumbled.

"Aye." Happy agreed.

The group of three reached the harbor and appeared local fishermen. Once they told them off where they were going, they were rejected. No matter what they tried to do, every fisherman or boat captain would not take them to Guluna Island. It was a curse and they would not be stuck with that curse and became afraid to go near it by just the curse. Eventually, the group found the last fishermen. He also rejected them.

"Please, we need to get there!" Lucy begged.

"I caught you both." Gray said suddenly behind them.

Natsu glanced at Gray while Lucy jumped into the air. Gray wasn't wearing his usual white button up colored shirt but a navy blue. Natsu raised a brow.

"What are you doing here?"He asked.

"Master nor anyone else in the guild knows that either of you is taking that S-class mission, I am here to bring guys back and make sure you aren't the ones to get in trouble." Gray told the three.

Lucy shivered in fear and thanked the gods that they weren't found out.

"And?' Natsu asked.

"I am here to take you three back." Gray said.

"I like to see you try, princess." Natsu replied.

Gray grew a ticked off look and stepped back, and raises his right arm into the air. His hand started to glow with a magical circle before an ice shard erupts from his hand. Natsu grew a grin and raised his guard but it was loose. It wouldn't provide much protection but Gray knew that he wasn't faster than Natsu. Especially if he, himself couldn't beat Erza in speed, Gray knew it was useless but he could try to bring Natsu back. However, before the two could square off, the fishermen in the brown boat seemed to interrupt them.

"Wait are you both wizards?" The fishermen asked.

Gray turned to look at the men, he had on a cloak and a hat that covered his head.

"Yeah, why?" Gray asked.

"Get in." The fishermen ordered at the group.

Gray grew a questioning look at the order, he just received. Natsu took his chance to make Gray forcefully go with them. Natsu reached his hand into his pocket and pulled out some wire. He then gave a thrust forward with his hand. The wire came open to reveal it to be a net and the net landed on top pf Gray. The Ice Wizard grew wide eyes. When he felt wire surround his entire body and stuck to him like glue. He flexed his arms to try and escape the wiring but pain engulfed his arms. Natsu chuckled as his misery and Gray glared at him with vengeance. Natsu ignores the glare as he walks towards Gray and picked him up off the ground. He put the ice wizard on his shoulder, before looking at the fisherman.

"Alright, let's go." Natsu told him.

Lucy, Happy and the fishermen sweat dropped at Natsu course of action to start the mission. Everyone went into the boat and peacefully left the harbor.

 **Later at sunset.**

The four people were at sea on a small wooden boat that they were using to get to Guluna island. The man who was their guide to the island began to speak.

"Please, help my people." He told the group of four mages.

"What exactly is this curse, first of all?" Lucy asked.

The man guiding them closed his eyes. He gave a deep breath full of sorrow, before opening his eyes again. His left hand went up to his cloak and pulled some of the fabric up. Lucy, Gray and Happy all grew shocked face, while Natsu looks at the man's arm. The fishermen's arm was not brown but now a blue color with fingertips as claws. It occurred to Natsu, this island wasn't cursed but he had to figure out why. He put his demonic arm away in order to look at the island on the horizon. Gray still trapped in the wire Natsu put him in, did the same as he looked out towards the horizon. Eventually, everyone on the boat attention went to the island that they were advancing towards.

"That is Guluna island." The fishermen said.

Lucy began to hear sounds coming from the island.

"Can anyone hear that?" She asked.

"Aye." Happy answered.

"I suggest we go to that temple as soon as possible. I don't like the fact we can nearly hear what they are saying." Natsu said.

Lucy gave a nod.

"What? I did not agree to this and will you let me go!?" Gray shouted.

Natsu looked at Gray.

"Well, it's not like you have an option now, boy. You are a part of this mission whether you like it or not, so shut up and do it." Natsu told him with heated authority.

Gray felt a shiver run up his spine and he began to sweat in fear. As Natsu looked down at him. He gave a nod in acceptance, telling Natsu. That he was going to join the mission. Lucy turns her head to look at the two and saw something else. Her eyes widen in horror, she began to wave her arms frantically, this grabbed Gray's attention and he looked at her. Natsu, look to wherever Lucy held her attention and saw why the blond was freaking out. There was a tsunami wave headed towards them and easily towered over the group of four. Natsu moved his right hand in order to grab Happy, before quickly bringing the feline into his arms. Happy became bewildered at the sudden action from his foster father and then felt Natsu twisted his body in the opposite direction. His eyes saw a wave of waters getting closer to them and it was only going to come at them like a hungry lion.

"TSUNAMI!" Lucy screamed with fear written in her entire voice.

Gray turn his head to see that the wave was indeed about to engulf them all in mere seconds. He saw Natsu holding Happy before, the man pulled the cat into his chest. To offer the cat as much as protection as possible. Gray cursed loudly before watching the shadow of the tsunami wave overshadow the entire boat and crashing into the object. The boat was instantly torn into pieces as the group of four were thrown into the wave and their world went black.

 **Hours later.**

Natsu opens his eyes, as life returned to him. He saw the bright sun beating down on him and it landed on his eyes. He had just woke up thus making his eyes sensitive to the light. He shielded them with his hand before adjusting to the increase of light. Natsu sat up as he removes his hand shielding his eyes to look around the beach. It wasn't barren as Lucy and Gray were on top of each other while some parts of the boat were scattered on shore in front of the trio. He felt something in his lap, his head went down to look at Happy. The cat eyes stirred open to signal. That he regain consciousness. The cat's head looks up weakly to meet Natsu's gaze. That is when the energy jolts back into him and gave Natsu a tight hug.

"I am so glad you are alive, Natsu." Happy voice muffled out of his mouth.

Natsu rolled his eyes but gently stroke Happy's forehead. The cat began to think to himself as he stays glued to Natsu's chest. His foster father was alive. The cat broke from Natsu's embrace and flew into the air.

"All better now?" Natsu asks Happy.

"Aye, sir!"

Natsu chuckled at the now happily flying cat, his legs moved on their own to get him on his feet. The young man look over at a passed out Gray and Lucy unmoving from the other. His eyes grew a teasing look in them.

"Oi! You two get a room, this isn't a place for that kind of play." Natsu told the pair in order to get them awake.

It works as Gray and Lucy's eyes slowly came to life, once their orbs meet did the two slowly begin to realize. What position they were in, their pupils shrank considerably as their eyes widen in shock and the blush that filled the duo's faces. Lucy became the first responsive to Natsu's teasing as she moves her leg back. Then delivered a swift kick to Gray's gut. Gray thanked his reflexes as he managed to push himself off of Lucy before she could him in the gut. Once on the sandy beach did the young man give a glare at a now laughing Natsu. Happy held his paws in front of his mouth as the cat's tail wag in enjoyment.

"You likee each other." Happy told the duo.

Lucy could only blush more from Happy's accusation and grew an angered expression.

"Shut up! You lousy cat! What the hell Natsu!?" Lucy shouted at her partner.

Natsu responded by stopping his laugh before giving off an innocent face at her, which only her made her annoyed at his stunt that he pulled on the two. Gray, on the other hand, was pissed at Natsu, since he had been dragged to the s-class mission taken up by Natsu. He was about to voice his declaration about still him and Lucy back to Fairy Tail but what was the point? They were already on the island and there was not another mode of transportation. That and his rival would not get ahead of him in completing an S-class mission before him. His anger vanished at that point, his mind was made up. Gray put his attention to Lucy, who tried to punch Natsu but the male dodge her attempts with a smile plastered across his face. Happy watch the scene unfold them with joy.

"Hey." Gray said to them.

The trio looks over at Gray seemingly forgetting their actions beforehand.

"What's up, stripper?" Natsu asked.

"I will be joining you on the mission." Gray told them.

Lucy grew unbelievable look in her eyes as did Happy. Where did the sudden change in attitude come from? He so persisted in getting them back to Fairy Tail just the other day. Natsu knew Gray's sudden change in attitude, in turn, cause him to release a chuckle from him.

"Alright, I'll try to make it worthwhile for you. Come on let's go find the village." Natsu told them.

The group follows Natsu into the lush jungle waiting for them at the end of the beach. The group traveled throughout the wilderness trying to the find their client but it took until the stars and the moon came out to greet them. The four finally reach a huge wooden wall that towered over them immensely. It was meant to keep things out and keep things inside.

"Who approaches at the gate!" Someone shouted.

Natsu and Gray look upwards to the top of the wall, there stood two people covered in cloth looking down at them. Lucy and Happy followed their partner's eyes in order to look at what Gray was seeing through his eyes. Natsu spoke the unanswered question.

"We are here because of the job that you sent out to the local guilds. We have come to complete your mission."

"Then why weren't we notified of your expedition!" The guard shouted at them,

"It must have been a mix-up with the papers!" Gray shouted his answer.

"Then prove you are from a guild!" The second guard countered.

All four of them showed the two guardsmen their guild marks and this was enough to convince the pair to let the group come through the gate. Happy watch as the gate began to open by it being lifted off of the ground. Behind the enormous gate stood a village that was littered with tents shaped in an upside down cone. In front of the houses, where the majority of the villagers were standing just beyond the gate waiting for them. However, all of them were wearing robes and hanker, chefs, this causes them to cover up their entire physical features from eyesight. Natsu felt something and his eyes went upwards at the sky. He squinted them as he tried to see something that was invisible. However, a villager brought his attention back to earth.

"As you may know already but this island has been placed under a curse. That has affected us with a terrible sickness that we have only obtained. We would like someone to lift this curse from us. It has made our lives very difficult." A man told them.

The group looks at the man who told them of their curse, he had a walking crane made out of wood. Which help the man stay upright and he was also in the middle of the crowd of villagers. He was also in front of the crowd allowing himself to be the center of attention.

"How can you be certain that this isn't just a disease or sickness?" Gray ask the man.

"Because we have tried dozens of doctors and they never have ever seen something as ravenous as this disease and it came down to it being a curse. As we are the only people exposed to us." He answered.

"How did this curse started?" Natsu asked.

"By the moon, every night during the full purple moon. We transform to our full curse form. Let us show you the process so far that has inflicted us all." He told the group of four.

Lucy watch as all of the villagers took off their robes and hanker chefs in order to show what they look like to the outside world. She saw many different color skins from the villagers, blue, brown, orange it could go on for some time. Lucy saw patches of skin that were not expected to be there as a woman had an orange arm and leg. A man held a navy blue chest and a black tail, a crying baby boy had two greenhorns and the mother holding him. Her arms were blue and black spots also littered her arms. The man who was speaking with them had a blue body with black spots also covered his body. His sideburns were long and reached near the end of his waist, his eyes held black color to them. Lucy covered her mouth as sympathy wash through her body and Happy was a little freaked out by the ordeal. Gray became indifferent with what had seen, he knew the people didn't want pity. He chose to look at them as if it was normal for it to happen to him. Natsu looks at the villagers as if they were stupid. He knew this wasn't a curse but there was something off, they all should have been fully transformed not partly. A strange purple light began to shine down on the villagers and this caught Natsu's attention. He looks up to see a purple moon and that's was the cause of the problem. Then painful groans and moans erupted from the villager's mouths that made Natsu fell absolute pity for them. Once their groans died off, Lucy shivered in fear and became slight horrified. As the villagers stood as demons and not part demons and most people but as pure demons. Gray became a little sick as he had to watch the majority of the villagers transform into these beings and envied Natsu for not looking at them. Gray, Lucy, and Happy had to endure the torment of watching as wings came out of some of the males and females back. The tails came to life as well as horns, the transformation took mere seconds in order to be complete. Natsu looks down at the elderly man, who greeted them earlier.

"Where is the chief?" Natsu asked him.

"I am the chief of the village." He answered.

Natsu nodded at him before asking him another question.

"What is it that you want us to do?"

"I want you to destroy the moon that is causing us this curse." The chief replied.

"We can do just that but first, you are demons, to begin with you are not cursed at all. Gray, make me a spear." Natsu said to the Chief and ordered Gray.

"WHAT!?" They both shouted at him.

"Gray just make me a spear, and I'll explain just give me a spear." Natsu ordered this time.

Gray mumbled under his breath but did as Natsu told him. He made a fist in one hand and put his palm upwards so that when the young man's fist came down. It slapped into the palm of his hand and frost began to form from Gray's hands. Eventually, the frost covered both of his hands, before calling out a spell.

" **Ice Make: Spear.** "

Everyone watched as Gray's hands separated from the other and as they did an ice stick formed as they pull apart. Finally, after some moments. Gray had a fully made ice spear and tossed the weapon at Natsu, who caught the object. He positions the spear as if he was going to throw it and Lucy immediately covered her ears. As if she knew what Natsu was going to do. The villagers stare as Natsu aimed the spear upwards towards the moon. Gray grew a wide mouth as he thought Natsu lost his sanity. Then he saw the young male reared the spear back, before throwing it into the air. There was a loud boom when Natsu release the spear from his hand. Everyone followed in Lucy's footsteps. The group of villagers or his teammates didn't think he had to throw it that hard. However, as they all watch the spear fly through the sky it suddenly stops in mid-air. It had stopped on the moon and this got a tense feeling to be formed in the atmosphere. Their eyes widen as the purple began to show cracks appear all over it before they started to spread. However, It just wasn't on the purple moon it spread across the sky. Happy began to freak out.

"Natsu destroyed the moon and the sky!" Happy screamed.

Gray and everyone else uncovered their ears but they ached from the noise Natsu produced as he threw the spear. However, Lucy was unaffected by the noise and her ear drums didn't hurt as much as the others. Everyone was ready to yell at Natsu for pulling his stunt without warning. The reason they didn't was because a shattering sound came to life from over their heads. The attention that was going to be given to Natsu was then given up to the sky. They saw that a glass-like material flew down from above, there wasn't a purple moon but a white colored moon. The sky wasn't destroyed but the same black and starry night. The villagers were left in stunned silence as the moon was still there but not in a purple color.

"The moon is never purple and the reason you thought you were demons was from the dust shield covering the island. The dust fell on your skin or the artificial purple light covered parts of your body. This made the dust negate your true form and turn you to part human. This is not a curse but you were always like the chief here from the very beginning. The entire population has been affected, even newborn babies. The newborn shouldn't be affected by the curse unless they perform something that you triggered. Is there any questions?" Natsu asked them.

The villagers were about to shout their protest but when they noticed they were not able to revert back. They stay the same not turning to their human counterparts. Instead, they stayed the way they transformed from the purple full moon. He most likely was right due to the fact that they would have reverted back to humanity. Everyone felt relieved that this wasn't a curse but slowly one by one everyone started to grow smiles. The group of villagers began to shout in the joy of their hero. Lucy, Gray, Happy and even Natsu were a little shock on how the way they took the news. It wasn't, what they were expecting to be their response.

"Thank god! We were never under a curse!"

'I feel they would have said to destroy the moon despite the truth in front of them.' Natsu thought to himself.

"Is it true?" The chief asks Natsu.

"Yes, if anything you are not the first group. I and Lucy have seen a few communities of demon creatures like you all."

Lucy looks a bit off guard by Natsu's statement and look at the chief of the village and gave a nod in confirmation. The Chief came to his knees, the hand fell to the ground, palms grasping the dirt.

"All this time, the curse was a lie." He told himself in a whisper.

Everyone look over at their fallen chief and began to see tear stains on the ground. However, the next words showed how the chief actually felt on the issue.

"I am so glad that this wasn't all real." He said.

Everyone began to cry of happiness at his words. The group of four just settled for watching how everyone would react to the news. Natsu decided to tell them his other thoughts that were kept suppressed.

"We are not done with the mission." Natsu told them.

Lucy was the first to react to Natsu's statement.

"It is about that temple, isn't it?" Lucy asked.

"I figured that you were gonna say something like that, it seems too easy to complete the S-class mission." Gray put in his opinion.

"Aye, sir." Happy agreed.

"Tomorrow, we will be going to that temple." Natsu stated.

"Excuse me." The Chief came into the conversation.

They look at him in order to see what he wanted from them.

"We may not have any money to pay back. What you have done for us, but what our hospitality." He told them.

Lucy lost herself at the thought of not receiving pay again. Her and Natsu had to make a living, this wasn't an all free service. Natsu glance at Lucy seeing the worry on her. He agreed to her that, they had to get paid one way or another. Natsu thought about the temple and this could mean some items to sell in the store in Magnolia. That was their best bet at the moment. He brought this attention to the chief again.

"Can we go into the temple on the island further out into the forest?" Natsu asks them.

"Yes, your group may go but be careful. There are demons in the forest that you best not disturb, please wait until the morning to go to the temple." The Chief told Natsu.

"We were going to wait until the morning anyways and Thank you for your hospitality. Where are we sleeping for the night?" Natsu responded.

The elderly man motioned them to follow him, which the group did follow him. In order to arrive at a shack.

 **Done! Sorry for the long update. Now Natsu does have a Zanpakuto however, it will be used occasionally or rarely. Here is the poll's update.**

 **Option A: 3 votes.**

 **Option B: 4 votes.**

 **Please continue to vote but this poll closes, when Phantom Lord Arc ends.**

 **Thank You for reading, rate, and review, please.**


	6. Plans

**A/N: I have read your review, I do I agree that I am rehashing but I am not the only one who rehashes in may not be In this crossover section. However, people do rehash. Now there will be a few of my own arcs in the story which should be lengthy. I am replacing the Laxus's battle for Fairy Tail arc and along with the Nirvana, edolas arc. In those three arcs missing will be a lot of Bleach material. The rest will be filler arcs diverting from the other fillers of Fairy Tail or I won't include them. The reason for Guluna island arc is some of my friends at school want to see someone come back and I agreed. That is why it is here, while the Phantom Lord and Tower of Heaven arc is to improve on Natsu's and Erza's relationship. To include backstory, afterwards the rest of the way will mainly have my own arcs or spin on the material. For instance, I originally plan to have Mirajane and Natsu go to discuss about Lissanna before The phantom lord arc begins. The thing is I just don't want to tell the people who read this story, what I am up too. That is way it is the way it is at the moment.**

 **This isn't an update but a reply to a review and also to show what I am doing with the story.**


End file.
